


Leaf It to Me

by LaCroixWitch



Series: HM500 Ficlets [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Alec Lightwood, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Florist Magnus Bane, Gardener Magnus Bane, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, M/M, Meet-Cute, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/pseuds/LaCroixWitch
Summary: A not-so-happy houseplant has Alec heading to Brooklyn's best plant nursery. Rumor has it, the owner is a true horticultural magician. But can he work his magic on Alec?Hunter's Moon 500 word prompt: Scales
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Leaf It to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the cheesiest thing I've written.  
> p.s.  
> I'm a houseplant nerd

The air inside the greenhouse was far heavier and much more humid than Alec anticipated. Barely seconds after he entered, sweat began to gather on his brow, his hands slipping on the heavy glazed pot he was carrying.

“Hello?” He looked around the nursery, searching for an employee. 

“Coming!” A melodic voice called out. “One moment!”

Emerging from a curtained room in the back, what had to be the the most gorgeous horticulturist in the world dusted off his hands and straightened his sequined blue apron.

“I’m Magnus Bane, the plant wizard,” Magnus said with a flourish. “What brings you to Garden of Edom?”

“My sister’s monster plant has scales.”

“Ah, you mean your _Monstera_ has an infestation of _scale._ ”

“Sure.” Alec bristled. “Can you fix it?”

“I’ll need to take a closer look first.”

Alec lowered the plant onto the ground.

“No! Not here. We have to take it to my quarantine zone. I don’t want it infecting my inventory. Follow me.”

Alec picked back up the plant, following Magnus to the back of the greenhouse, through the same curtains he’d just emerged from just moments before. 

The back of the greenhouse was like a jungle, overfilled with plants, illuminated by purplish-blue grow lights. It didn’t look like an isolated quarantine zone, but before Alec could speak up to ask, Magnus was dipping through yet another set of clear plastic curtains, into an even deeper antechamber. 

“Here we are,” the gardener gestured to a tarp-covered room with dimmer grow lights hanging from the steel rafters. “Put her right here.”

“So when do I come back to get it?”

“That depends entirely on how bad the infestation is…” Magnus trailed, pulling a small flashlight from his pocket. He flipped it on and got to his knees, leaning in close to the plant. Alec tried, and failed, not to notice how the waistband of Magnus’ underwear peeked above his waistband, hugging the curve of his back. “It seems they’ve colonized every stem of the plant. With the proper treatment, it should be healthy in approximately... two weeks.”

“My sister will be glad to hear it.”

“I can send you home with the treatments and instructions, or for a fee, you can have me care for your beautiful Monstera personally. Your choice.”

“You seem to uh… really know what you’re doing here. I’ll leave it with you.”

“Perfect, I’ll just need your name…”

“Alec.”

“Short for Alexander, I assume?” His voice purred over Alec’s full name in a tone that felt inappropriate for a business setting.

“What is Magnus short for?” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Honey, nothing about _me_ is short.” He winked, a stray flake of glitter falling to his cheek. 

Alec blushed and stammered, unable to respond.

“Can I have your number?”

“What?” Alec blinked in surprise.

“For the plant? So I can call you to pick it up? Or—”

“You could text me for other reasons too. Just to talk.”

“So bold, Alexander.”

“In a good way, I hope.”


End file.
